Until April
by Audearde
Summary: Jusqu'au mois d'avril, beaucoup d'événements peuvent encore se produire... Recueil d'OS couvrants cette période. Romance Sam/Jack. Ship! Suite de Quatre vingt dix huit heures d'errance.
1. One step closer

**MESSAGE IMPORTANT : Aujourd'hui, 19 mai, c'est l'anniversaire d'une auteur que vous êtes beaucoup à apprécier... à savoir Ellana ! Si comme moi, vous aimez ses fics, et que vous avez envie de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, n'hésitez pas à lui envoyer un petit message sympa (via les mp ou les reviews...) !**

Sans surprise, elle est toujours ma Bêta donc elle a relu chacun des OS de ce recueil. Merci à elle !

* * *

**ONE STEP CLOSER**

_Rating : T pour la fin. _

_L'histoire se déroule quelques jours après la fin de Quatre-vingt dix-huit heures d'errance. (Il vaut mieux l'avoir lue pour comprendre). Mais pour les autres, sachez simplement que Sam est enceinte de Jack, suite à leur relation sur la planète glacée (cf. Sous la surface). _

* * *

Samantha Carter soupira de contentement en passant le pas de sa porte. Une petite après-midi de shopping et elle se sentait plus fatiguée que si elle avait crapahuté toute la journée dans le désert d'Abydos… En clair, elle manquait d'exercice. Cruellement.

Il faudrait qu'elle y remédie rapidement. Sa grossesse ne serait pas un prétexte pour qu'elle s'encroute. Peu importe ce que disait Janet sur son besoin de reprendre du poids rapidement. Elle n'était pas contre manger plus, tant qu'elle pouvait continuer à se muscler et se maintenir en forme.

Laissant les paquets à l'endroit où elle les avait laissés tomber en entrant, la jeune femme se dirigea directement vers le garde-manger. Elle allait se faire un sandwich puis se délasser dans un bon bain. Elle rangerait la flopée de vêtements que Cassandra l'avait carrément forcée à acheter plus tard.

Avec un peu de chance, Jack passerait la voir après vingt heures. C'était la toute première mission de SG-1 sans elle aujourd'hui. Ils se rendaient sur P1S552, une planète ayant été habitée il y a des siècles par un clan d'Unas. Daniel tenait absolument à étudier les vestiges qu'ils avaient laissés.

C'était une bonne chose finalement qu'elle ait pris le reste de sa journée pour voir Cassie. Elle n'avait pas eu une minute pour songer à son équipe. Elles avaient toutes les deux couru dans tous les sens, et ça jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent finalement sur un banc du centre commercial pour manger une glace.

Jusqu'à présent, Sam n'avait jamais eu à annoncer sa grossesse à quiconque. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés sans qu'elle ne les contrôle… Le Général avait appris sa condition par la bouche de Janet. Jack, Teal'c et Daniel avaient reçu la nouvelle en pleine figure alors qu'ils étaient en salle de briefing et personne d'autre dans son entourage ne savait qu'elle attendait un enfant de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Elle l'avait dit à Tracey dix jours plus tôt quand elle s'était arrêtée en revenant de Denver mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait plus vu son amie depuis des années… La vie de Tracey Miller n'allait pas être modifiée d'un iota par l'arrivée de ce petit bébé. Celle de Cassandra par contre…

Sam avait été proche de la jeune fille dès son arrivée sur Terre. Un lien s'était noué naturellement et même si elle ne jouait pas le rôle de la mère de Cassie parce que c'était la place de Janet Fraiser et non la sienne, Sam était consciente d'avoir un certain impact sur l'adolescente.

La dernière chose que voulait Sam était que Cassandra se sente remplacée dans son cœur par ce petit bébé. Tous les sacrifices qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire il y a trois ans pour élever Cassandra, elle allait les faire aujourd'hui pour donner naissance à cet enfant. Bien sûr, elle ne serait pas seule ; elle aurait Jack. Elle arrêtait momentanément les missions off-world, allait diminuer ses horaires, etc. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait moins Cassie.

Tout en ajoutant les différents sels de bain dans la baignoire, Sam revécut son après-midi. Les premières boutiques pour trouver une veste à la mode pour Cassie… Les glaces vanille-moka avec pépites de chocolat… C'était à cet instant précis, alors qu'elles parlaient de combien ce serait chouette de se faire ce genre de journée plus souvent, que Sam avait laissé entendre à la jeune fille que ça allait être bien plus facile dans les mois qui suivront.

Puis, elle avait lâché la bombe.

Il y avait plusieurs scénarios que Sam Carter avait imaginés. Certains moins plausibles que d'autres car, Jack le lui avait suffisamment répété, elle avait un côté assez pessimiste en elle. Néanmoins, dans toutes les réactions possibles envisagées, elle n'avait pas du tout prévu la réponse de Cassie.

–_Waouh! Oooooh, dis-moi que c'est Jack le père !! Dis-le-moi ! s'il te plaît, dis-le-moi. Je t'en priiiiiiie ! _

La jeune fille était à la limite d'être extatique quand Sam finit par hocher la tête, hébétée, pour confirmer que oui, Jack O'Neill, était bel et bien le père de son bébé.

Sam se délassa dans l'eau chaude, presque brûlante, du bain en repensant à la scène. Cassandra avait fait des sauts sur place tellement elle était… excitée par la nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas semblée plus emballée quand Jack et Daniel l'avaient emmenée sur les montagnes russes l'année dernière. Ensuite, elle avait serré Sam dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer – une belle tache de moka sur son pantalon resterait le témoin de ce moment particulier car elle doutait de savoir la faire partir un jour.

Jusqu'à présent, Sam avait réfléchi aux conséquences que cette grossesse imprévue allait avoir sur elle, sur Jack, sur leurs carrières à tous les deux, sur l'équipe et sur le SGC. Teal'c et Daniel étaient contents pour eux, elle le savait. Mais de là à penser que bon nombre d'autres personnes allaient être heureux pour eux… Ou que certains _attendaient_ même que quelque chose se produise depuis des années ! Ca lui semblait aberrant.

Cassandra l'avait traînée dans tous les magasins de layette et de jouets premier âge qu'elles avaient pu trouver. Sam avait réussi à mettre le holà pour qu'elles ne dévalisent pas tous les rayons pour un petit être qui ne montrerait pas le bout de son nez avant sept longs mois mais c'était sans compter la persévérance de Cassie.

Sam avait eu droit aux boutiques pour femme enceinte. Elle avait tâté des salopettes assez larges pour contenir trois personnes, des soutiens-gorge tellement renforcés qu'on pourrait y cacher une arme à feu… et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Sam, trop fatiguée, ne négocie avec l'adolescente. Elle achetait ce très joli et très décolleté chemisier, qui ne lui irait sans doute jamais étant donné la poitrine qu'il fallait avoir pour le remplir, et en échange elles arrêtaient là leur séance de shopping.

Deux dors-bien (l'un avec des papillons pour une fille, l'autre avec des avions pour un garçon) et de minuscules chaussures pour nourrisson plus tard, elles regagnaient la voiture et Sam déposait la jeune fille, toujours folle de joie devant le porche de chez Janet.

Sur le chemin, elle avait eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Comment Jack et elle s'étaient mis ensemble ? Depuis combien de temps ? Où ? Pourquoi ils avaient attendu tant de temps… ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient se marier ? Cernée de toutes parts, Sam s'était rabattue sur le klaxon pour stopper le flot de paroles.

–_C'est ridicule, Sam. Vous vous aimez depuis des années… Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !_ avait-elle rétorqué après que Sam lui ait expliquée que beaucoup de choses restaient en suspend parce que, techniquement, ils n'étaient pas encore en couple.

Ils s'étaient vus tous les jours de la semaine. Lundi, il était passé comme prévu à 18h pour voir le DVD de l'échographie et ils avaient commandé des plats chinois. Le lendemain, ils se rendaient tous les deux dans le bureau du Général et réglaient les détails 'officiels' de sa grossesse. Jack avait accepté de rajouter un nouveau blâme à son dossier militaire et Hammond avait enterré le reste de l'histoire sous un grand nombre de « secret défense »…

Mercredi soir ils dinaient ensemble dans un restaurant français. Premier rendez-vous, en quelque sorte… _premiers baisers_ ? Pour cette soirée-là, Sam ne savait absolument pas comment, bon sang, elle avait résisté et réussi à se détacher de ses lèvres – après un temps infini – mais elle y était parvenu.

Quand elle avait décidé de repartir à zéro, elle n'avait pas songé à ses hormones déchaînées ni à _combien_ Jack O'Neill était un homme attirant. C'était encore pire qu'après leur retour de P3R118. Elle avait toujours envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser… Et elle savait qu'il n'attendait que ça ! Ca l'amusait même de la voir si misérable, prise à son propre piège.

Jeudi, ça avait été atroce de garder ses distances. Surtout après l'arrivée sous le feu ennemi de SG-6 et le long débriefing qui suivit. Ils avaient tous passé la nuit à la base, sans autre contact que des regards chargés d'électricité.

Elle ne pourrait plus s'en tenir à l'abstinence très longtemps… Jack semblait bien s'en sortir – il cachait bien mieux qu'elle son désir – mais il n'avait pas les hormones en folie. Si elle ne craquait pas bientôt, elle risquait de lui sauter dessus à la base, devant les caméras, voir devant le Général tant elle en avait envie.

Vérifiant l'heure, elle se dépêcha de sortir du bain et revêtit une tenue décontractée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir d'un œil critique. Depuis P3R118, ses cheveux étaient vraiment très courts, plus que d'habitude, et il faudrait quelques semaines avant qu'ils ne repoussent. Vu le poids perdu, ses t-shirts moulants ne la mettaient plus vraiment en valeur mais la grossesse allait faire doubler sa poitrine de volume…

Elle passa les deux heures suivantes devant la télévision. Elle était trop fatiguée pour travailler sur son ordinateur et il fallait bien allumer de temps en temps le téléviseur, histoire de rentabiliser son achat. Ils jouaient une comédie romantique mais, ayant du mal à différencier les acteurs, elle perdit rapidement le fil de l'histoire… Tous les quarts d'heure, elle vérifiait l'heure sur l'horloge murale.

Il suffisait d'un retard très léger ou d'une découverte archéologique majeure pour que le débriefing dure des heures… Elle savait bien comment ça fonctionnait.

Plus les heures passaient, moins elle avait de chances pour qu'il vienne. Tant pis, elle ne laisserait pas le dépit gâcher sa belle journée. Elle savait que, s'il avait pu, il serait venu. Et s'il y avait eu un problème grave au SGC, elle aurait été rappelée.

Passé vingt-trois heures, elle monta se coucher, enfila des vêtements de nuit et choisit un livre dans la pile de tous ceux qu'elle avait achetés en pensant les lire un jour. Elle lut à peine un chapitre avant de l'abandonner sur la table de nuit. Il y avait un livre qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée… Cassandra était à la recherche d'un essai qu'elle devait résumer pour un cours et pendant ce temps, Sam s'était laissée attirer dans le rayon des livres spécialisés sur la grossesse.

Elle pouvait toujours le feuilleter ce soir et lire les passages intéressants plus tard…

C'est en redescendant l'escalier pour récupérer le livre qu'elle perçut trois brefs coups à la porte. C'était léger, le visiteur avait hésité à utiliser la sonnette pour ne pas la réveiller et elle sut d'instinct à qui elle devait cette attention.

Il avait autant envie de venir qu'elle avait eu envie qu'il vienne.

Jack O'Neill n'était pas le même dans l'intimité que sur le terrain, elle avait pu s'en rendre compte. Et autant elle aimait explorer la galaxie à ses côtés, autant elle adorait qu'il la sorte du lit à minuit moins dix. C'était une première mais, si elle s'y prenait bien, ce ne serait pas la dernière…

Le temps qu'elle aille ouvrir la porte, elle avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Dans la semi-pénombre, uniquement éclairé par le lampadaire de la rue, il paraissait fatigué mais lui semblait toujours aussi séduisant. Pas de lunettes de soleil pour cacher son regard et il portait en plus le blouson de cuir qui lui allait si bien.

Trop prise par sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il la déshabillait des yeux. Evidemment… Elle était prête à aller au lit et elle dormait rarement en manches longues. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas par contre c'est la lueur dans ses yeux… Il n'avait pas fait deux pas à l'intérieur qu'il capturait ses lèvres pour un baiser vorace qu'elle s'empressa d'approfondir.

La porte se ferma d'elle-même. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

–Tu as… passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de s'éclaircir les idées.

Elle avait très envie de passer les mains sous son t-shirt et sentir sa peau sous ses doigts… Mais elle était une adulte, elle pouvait se contenir. Ils étaient au tout début de leur relation. Elle _pouvait_ alimenter une conversation. Elle _n'_était _pas_ une obsédée sexuelle.

Quoique, le fait de se connaître déjà intimement lui enlevait déjà un doute : elle savait que de ce côté-là elle allait être plus que comblée…

S'éloignant de lui, elle le laissa retirer sa veste pendant qu'elle allumait la petite lampe à côté du secrétaire. Ils se retrouvèrent naturellement dans le canapé et elle nota son sourire en coin.

Il sentait son trouble et s'en amusait visiblement énormément.

–On a eu une visite surprise, l'informa-t-il alors qu'un éclair de lassitude passait devant ses yeux. Kinsey.

–Il a essayé de te pousser à la retraite, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui venait d'être mis à pied mais avec Jack on ne savait jamais. Kinsey n'avait pas chômé en tout cas. Trois jours que leur relation était 'officielle' et le voilà qui débarquait. Elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir été là, malgré qu'elle sache parfaitement que Jack n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour remettre le sénateur à sa place.

Il lui résuma brièvement comment le Général avait brillamment fait raccompagné Robert Kinsey en dehors de sa base, après avoir poliment écouté toutes ses diatribes et ses accusations. Ca les avait mis en retard pour la mission mais l'air outré du sénateur le valait amplement.

–Je vois que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée non plus, fit-il remarquer en montrant les paquets d'un signe de tête.

–J'ai tout dit à Cassandra…

–Eeeeet ?

_Dis-moi que c'est Jack le père !! Dis-moi que c'est lui !_

–Et ça devrait bien se passer, sourit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Trente centimètres les séparaient encore mais ça semblait encore trop. Il faisait nuit, ils étaient seuls… Elle rougissait comme une adolescente. Dieu, si c'était pas malheureux…

_Vous vous aimez depuis des années ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !_

Sam se pencha vers lui… Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait l'embrasser, elle recula en souriant. Ca ne le dérangeait pas de le faire tourner en bourrique, ce n'était que justice d'ailleurs. Et elle venait de se souvenir d'un point important.

–Tout dépend de qui on choisira comme marraine. Si ce n'est pas Cassie, on aura un sérieux problème car elle ne nous adressera plus la parole, ni à toi ni à moi, avant plusieurs dizaines d'années…

Jack n'était pas très concentré sur ce qu'elle disait, aussi le message prit-il un certain temps pour arriver au cerveau. Il hocha de la tête, ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

Sa main était posée sur le haut de sa cuisse. Ils étaient plus proches qu'ils se l'étaient permis depuis P3R118 et il n'allait plus rester un gentleman très longtemps.

–Veux-tu que je m'en aille ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

–Non !

La réponse de Sam vint si vite et ressemblait tellement à un cri du cœur qu'ils rirent tous les deux.

Ensuite la jeune femme caressa sa joue, rapprocha son visage et le laissa initier le prochain baiser. Il captura ses lèvres avec une douceur qui la surprit.

–Reste, dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore… Avec une passion et un désir à peine contenus. Sam ne savait pas lequel des deux quémandait le plus. Chaque baiser était plus exigeant que le précédent… Elle avait déjà l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

Quand elle lui prit la main pour l'entrainer vers la chambre, ils montèrent presque les escaliers quatre à quatre… Les vêtements volèrent. Chaque parcelle de peau découverte était comme un nouveau trésor. Ils se redécouvraient après une longue, longue absence.

Cette fois-ci, il ne faisait plus l'amour à Therra mais à Sam. C'était son prénom à lui qu'elle gémissait entre deux caresses… Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté, ils savaient parfaitement qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient… Ils avaient toute la nuit pour eux et plus seulement une heure avant le prochain passage du surveillant.

Sam s'allongea sur le lit. Jack la rejoignit et leurs bouches se soudèrent à nouveau. Son corps pesait sur elle délicieusement et rien que le souffle de Jack dans son cou lui faisait ressentir des choses incroyables…

Tant que ses mains restaient sur elle, elle aurait pu mourir de bonheur…

FIN

* * *

**Je ne l'ai pas précisé plus haut mais vous l'aurez compris, chaque OS peut se lire séparément. Aucune obligation de les lire à la suite, néanmoins les OS suivront le cours de la grossesse de Sam.**

**Il est possible aussi que je poste moins régulièrement que pour une fic normale mais je verrai bien. Tout depend de l'OS en question ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu... Si oui, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec vos commentaires.**

**A bientôt !  
**


	2. Don't forget to come back

**Je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à poster, mais j'espère avoir un meilleur rythme désormais (les bonnes résolutions à l'approche de la fin d'année, j'imagine ^^).**

**Ce 2e OS se passe peu de temps après _One step closer_. Encore une fois, il vaut mieux avoir lu _Quatre-vingt dix-huit heures d'errance_ pour tout comprendre, même si c'est un OS.**

**Ellana est toujours la beta-readeuse, merci à elle! et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review!  
**

* * *

**Don't forget to come back**

Il n'y avait pas grand monde au mess quand elle y fit son entrée… mais c'était déjà trop. Plusieurs techniciens s'étaient installés au fond, à la table parfaite pour se cacher. Pas qu'elle ait pensé se cacher, non… Elle pourrait porter un costume de guerrier jaffa que les regards de tous le monde seraient toujours braqués sur elle. Thor apparaîtrait au centre du restaurant qu'elle resterait une bête de foire, celle qu'on regarde du coin de l'œil… le sujet de toutes les conversations chuchotées.

Il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. L'opinion des gens n'était pas si importante, après tout. Et elle se fichait des potins. Elle n'était pas différente d'avant son congé. Elle entretenait juste une relation avec son officier supérieur… Et si elle avait pu se faire à cette idée, elle considérait qu'ils pourraient aussi.

Elle espérait simplement que ça ne leur prenne pas sept mois pour ça.

Elle était facilement irritable et elle en avait conscience. A cause de toute l'attention dont elle était l'objet, à cause des hormones… Elle avait raison d'être à fleur de peau. C'était seulement dommage que ce soit Jack qui trinque le plus souvent, surtout au SGC. Elle acceptait ses ordres comme d'habitude mais dès qu'il essayait un geste tendre ou une attitude tout simplement… différente que d'ordinaire, elle paniquait. Pourtant, de façon complètement irrationnelle, elle attendait et elle cherchait ces marques d'affection.

Etre enceinte n'était pas du tout agréable. Tout le truc d'être rayonnante, etc., ça allait peut-être pour les autres mais ça ne la décrivait absolument pas.

Elle vivait une relation toute neuve avec le père de l'enfant. Et comme dans toutes les nouvelles relations, il persistait une certaine incertitude. Préfère-t-il qu'on soit chez lui ou chez moi ? Allait-il comprendre que… ? Que penserait-il si j'osais… ?

Elle avait conscience d'être une boule de nerfs à chaque fois qu'ils étaient au SGC mais elle avait énormément de mal à se contrôler quand elle était la cible de tous les regards. Ils avaient alimentés les potins de la base pour l'année à venir… Elle avait couché avec un officier supérieur et portait son bébé. Ils la jugeaient pour cela. Elle se sentait agressée de toute part… Peu importaient la prévenance et la gentillesse de ses coéquipiers ou même du Général car, pour la plupart des femmes indépendantes de cette base, elle était… une sorte de garce.

Et à cause d'elle, Jack O'Neill n'était plus sur le marché.

Si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, Sam aurait pu continuer les missions et prendre l'air loin de cette base, où tous les soldats et civils la fixaient comme une curiosité. Elle aurait pu se changer les idées… Son labo n'était pas suffisant pour prendre de la distance. Aussi était-elle réellement sous pression.

Jack avait du mal à comprendre que, pour gérer ses hormones, elle n'avait que deux options viables : soit elle éclatait en sanglots à chaque contrariété – ce qui n'était définitivement pas son genre, plutôt mourir que de se donner en spectacle et prouver à tout le monde qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici – soit elle gérait son trop plein d'émotions en étant continuellement en colère. Et si ça tombait sur lui, tant pis. Il valait mieux sur lui que sur Hammond, pas vrai ?

Ils avaient passé une soirée assez… difficile hier. Elle était rentrée réellement fatiguée. Les nausées avaient quasiment disparu, étant donné qu'elle allait bientôt commencer le deuxième trimestre, mais elle en avait encore eu une vraiment mauvaise le matin et vomir dans la poubelle du bureau de Daniel n'était définitivement pas la meilleure manière de commencer une journée.

Jack avait passé la nuit chez elle. Il ne s'était rien passé, il était simplement resté à côté d'elle. Elle avait pensé que, peut-être, il préférerait passer du temps chez lui mais non… il était resté. Et elle en était plutôt contente car elle s'habituait vraiment vite à ses petits-déjeuners gargantuesques.

C'était la seule chose qui la faisait tenir jusque l'heure du repas et, même à midi, elle était la première servie. Aujourd'hui c'était escalope purée, petits pois et carottes, ou du goulasch. Montrant du doigt le second choix, elle se rappela des conseils de Janet, transformée dernièrement en nutritionniste spécialisée pour femme enceinte, et demanda qu'on rajoute les légumes sur le tas de viande en sauce… Heureusement qu'elle avait appris à ne pas juger un plat sur son look car c'était réellement meilleur que ça en avait l'air.

Dix minutes plus tard, Daniel la rejoignait. Quand il prit place en face d'elle, les chuchotements semblèrent diminuer. Le colonel et Teal'c n'allaient pas tarder et avec SG-1 autour d'elle, on la laissait plus volontiers tranquille.

– Tout va bien, Sam ?

– Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Avait-elle encore l'air de vouloir sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ? Ressemblait-elle à une hystérique ? Car si c'était le cas, c'était sans doute à cause de tous ces faux sourires qu'elle s'évertuait à coller sur son visage. Sinon elle allait bien. Elle portait un être humain d'une douzaine de centimètres dans son utérus, elle n'était devenue ni idiote ni infirme. Elle avait même avancé sur l'étude du bouclier d'énergie rapporté par SG-6. Elle estimait qu'à la fin de la journée, elle en aurait appris assez pour faire un rapport au Général.

Elle finit son plat avec appétit et attaqua son dessert. La tarte au citron n'était pas ce dont elle raffolait d'ordinaire mais ses goûts évoluaient. Dommage que les parts soient si petites… elle en aurait bien mangée une deuxième. Elle zieuta un moment le buffet, imaginant sans mal ce qu'on dirait d'elle si elle se levait pour se resservir… puis Daniel avança gentiment sa part avec un sourire.

– Je ne compte pas la manger. Si elle vous intéresse…

Proposé ainsi, ça aurait presque été un crime de refuser. Sam entamait donc la part de Daniel lorsque Jack O'Neill et Teal'c pénétrèrent dans le mess.

Si les murmures avaient bel et bien diminués à l'arrivée de l'archéologue, ils reprirent de plus belle. Tous les regards fixaient plus ou moins discrètement leur façon de se comporter, à Jack et elle. A quoi pensaient-ils assister ? Un baiser torride entre le sel et le poivre ? Une déclaration enflammée pendant qu'il lui passerait la mayonnaise ?

Il s'assit simplement à côté de Daniel, presqu'en face d'elle, et Teal'c prit la dernière place. Il avait un sourire vraiment satisfait sur les lèvres, preuve que pour une fois il n'avait pas seulement encaissé les coups du Jaffa. L'entraînement avait été plus serré.

Jack n'avait pas pris une cuillerée de petits pois que leurs regards se croisaient, la faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine. C'était complètement injuste, cette réaction d'adolescente… et c'était ce genre de détails qu'elle détestait dans les nouvelles relations.

Elle était major dans l'armée des Etats-Unis, bon sang ! Elle devait pouvoir se contrôler mieux que ça.

S'excusant rapidement, elle fit grincer les pieds de sa chaise contre le sol tandis qu'elle s'éloignait avec son plateau. Elle avait fini de manger et elle avait encore beaucoup de travail… Elle décida que c'était des raisons suffisantes pour justifier son départ précipité.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était à nouveau seule dans son labo. Seule et complètement tranquille. Elle se donna un instant pour chasser toute pensée dérangeante de son esprit… Elle avait souvent tendance à poser sa main sur son ventre ces derniers jours. Sa grossesse n'était pas encore réellement visible et elle n'était sincèrement pas pressée que ça change. En revanche, elle avait hâte de sentir son bébé bouger. Elle n'en avait plus que pour quelques semaines avant qu'il ne se manifeste de cette façon.

Il n'était pas encore là et pourtant, il prenait déjà une place énorme dans sa vie.

Se concentrant sur la tâche en cours, Sam parvint à travailler efficacement un peu plus d'une heure. Elle oublia totalement la mission prévue de SG-1 et le départ fixé à 14h00. Ce n'est que quand elle aperçut Jack sur le pas de sa porte qu'elle s'en souvint. Il était déjà en tenue, il ne lui manquait plus que le P90 qu'il récupérait à l'armurerie en se rendant à la salle d'embarquement, et ça lui fit étrangement plaisir qu'il passe la voir avant d'y aller.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle oubliait où ils se trouvaient. Et quelle attitude irréprochable ils devaient continuer à avoir…

– Ca va ? demanda-t-il gaiement en s'avançant de quelques pas.

– Très bien.

Elle s'évertua à sortir un sourire sincère. Elle n'était toujours pas ravie qu'ils partent en mission sans elle mais ni lui ni elle n'y pouvait grand-chose et elle allait bien.

Elle aurait aimé être émotionnellement plus stable et ne pas souffler continuellement le chaud et le froid sans raison mais, à part ça, elle allait bien.

– P7S144.

– Retour prévu à 19h.

– Je sais.

Il hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête et ils retombèrent dans le silence.

Qui avait dit que c'était simple de gérer une relation sur son lieu de travail ? Outre les caméras, Sam avait dans un coin de sa mémoire les regards condescendants des marines de SG-8, croisés dans le parking en arrivant.

Malgré cela, Sam ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir ainsi… Dès qu'il eut tourné les talons, elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait et le retint par le bras.

– Attends.

Elle avait le souffle court rien qu'à la pensée de ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire. C'était dingue, vraiment, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas… Pourtant elle entraîna son supérieur et actuel compagnon dans l'angle mort de la caméra de surveillance, entre le spectromètre de masses et la grande armoire, enroula ses bras autour de son cou, son corps entièrement collé contre le sien, et bâillonna sa bouche d'un long et profond baiser.

Malgré sa surprise, Jack répondit instantanément. Quand Sam se recula, elle fondit ses yeux dans les siens, se régalant du fait de simplement le regarder, et murmura :

– N'oublie pas de revenir…

Quand son visage se fendit d'un lent et sexy sourire, elle pria tout le panthéon des dieux pour que la mission soit facile et qu'il rentre en un seul morceau. Elle n'était pleinement heureuse qu'avec lui… Elle ne voulait même pas songer à ce qu'elle ferait s'il ne revenait pas, ou s'il se montrait imprudent.

& & & & &

A dix-huit heures, la majorité du personnel journalier de Cheyenne Mountain avait regagné leurs domiciles. De par sa condition, Sam avait désormais un nombre d'heures de travail limité mais puisqu'elle était à deux doigts de conclure son expérience, elle refusa de s'arrêter.

Une heure plus tard, son rapport était imprimé et elle se rendait au bureau du Général pour le lui remettre. Si son arrivée tombait pile poil pendant le retour de SG-1, c'était une incroyable coïncidence…

19h04. Walter était seul dans la salle de contrôle. Aucun chevron d'enclenché…

Ils étaient en retard.

L'angoisse était mauvaise pour une femme enceinte, tout comme le stress et le surmenage. En outre, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il était si facile de perdre cinq minutes : Daniel qui glisse sur une plaque de glace et finit les quatre fers en l'air, Teal'c qui vérifie consciencieusement une troisième fois les environs, Jack qui lâche une blague sur le dos de Daniel… Une troupe de Jaffas à la solde d'un Grand Maître.

La jeune femme déposa son rapport sur le bureau du Général et fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle. Il n'avait jamais été question qu'elle attende chaque retour de mission, les yeux rivés sur la Porte… Et ça ne donnait pas d'elle une image très professionnelle.

Mais malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, elle resta bloquée sur l'image. Les secondes s'égrenaient et c'est dans cette position que le Général Hammond la découvrit une minute et vingt-quatre secondes plus tard.

– Major Carter.

– Mon Général !

Soudainement elle tâcha de paraître occupée et montra du doigt le rapport consacré au champ de force goa'uld qu'elle avait passé les trois derniers jours à étudier. Il écouta calmement toutes ses explications alors qu'il ne les avait pas demandées… puis lui sourit gentiment.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder sa montre pour savoir que son équipe phare était une nouvelle fois en retard. Et si lui était désormais familier de cette pratique – s'il devait se faire du mauvais sang à chaque fois que ça arriverait, sa santé se serait tellement détériorée qu'il serait bon l'hospice – il comprenait qu'en tant que membre de SG-1 momentanément sur la touche, la jeune femme devait le vivre autrement.

– Suivez-moi, Major.

La tête baissée, Sam fit ce qu'il demandait. Le Général ferma la porte de son bureau derrière elle et l'invita à s'asseoir.

– Comment vous sentez-vous dans vos nouvelles attributions ?

– Très bien, mon général. J'aime beaucoup travailler au labo.

Se redressant dans son fauteuil, Hammond la toisa légèrement et elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter :

– Je me demande juste… comment ça se passe pour eux là-bas, monsieur.

Elle se sentait quasiment aussi mal à l'aise que dix jours plus tôt lorsque son supérieur lui expliquait les différentes options qu'elle avait pour gérer une grossesse aussi inconvenante que la sienne… Tout ceci ne faisait que donner de l'eau au moulin de tous ceux qui critiquaient son manque de professionnalisme. Pour un peu, elle en aurait pleuré de rage.

– Croyez-le ou non, major, mais j'ai eu cette même conversation avec le Docteur Jackson, il y a un peu près huit mois.

Comptant mentalement où ils étaient huit mois plus tôt, la première mission qui lui vint à l'esprit était l'attaque de la Terre par les Réplicateurs. Le colonel, Teal'c et elle s'étaient retrouvés coincés sur P5X827 en attendant que la nouvelle Porte des étoiles soit installée… Personne ne savait au SGC s'ils avaient survécu. Ils ne pouvaient que le supposer.

Daniel n'était pas avec eux, il se remettait juste d'une appendicectomie.

– Je n'ai pas eu facile à vous trouver un remplaçant, major. Et pas seulement parce que le colonel O'Neill fait peur à la majorité des scientifiques de cette base… Néanmoins, je pense que le Dr Whitecker est un bon élément. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

– En effet, mon général.

Elle avait elle-même recommandé le jeune chercheur parce qu'il était compétent et athlétique. Elle espérait qu'il ne rendrait pas Jack complètement marteau vu qu'il était censé assurer l'intérim durant toute la durée de sa grossesse puis du congé maternité qui s'ensuivrait.

– Si je peux me permettre un conseil… termina Hammond en se levant de son fauteuil pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Cessez de songer à tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer durant la mission. Et rappelez-vous toutes les situations catastrophiques desquelles, contre toute attente, ils sont revenus.

Avec SG-1, c'était ainsi que lui-même fonctionnait.

Sam hocha de la tête et le remercia d'un sourire. Elle allait partir lorsqu'il continua :

– Ne culpabilisez pas parce que vous n'êtes pas avec eux, major… ceci est un ordre. Je peux vous assurer que ce que vous faites juste maintenant… est au moins aussi important.

Mettre au monde un enfant, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas rien… Il lui faudrait tout de même pas mal de temps avant que les paroles de son supérieur ne se fassent une place dans sa tête car, quoiqu'il puisse dire et malgré toute l'importance de ce petit bébé pour elle et pour Jack, elle sentait toujours au plus profond d'elle que sa place était avec SG-1.

FIN.

**Une review si vous aimez toujours?**


	3. Serpent's Venom

_Merci à Kika, Ella, pipersam, quam, leely, savannah, Audrey, Nelly, rina et Arialine pour leurs reviews! J'espère que la fic continuera à vous plaire..._

_Rina: j'ai prévu neuf OS avec à la naissance de l'enfant à la fin donc oui la fic va encore continuer un moment._

_Merci à Ellana pour avoir corrigé cet OS, comme tous les autres._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**SERPENT'S VENOM**

Le soldat en faction Alexis Dempsey avait été formé pour repérer les anormalités dans le fonctionnement d'une base militaire, ceci afin de donner l'alerte le plus rapidement et efficacement possible. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait été assigné huit semaines plus tôt au SGC, il avait appris à réviser son échelle de jugement.

Rien de ce qui se passait dans ces murs n'avait le moindre caractère de normalité.

Ce colonel par exemple qui était revenu d'une mission prolongée il y a peu de temps. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de le connaitre avant celle-ci mais on lui en avait raconté beaucoup sur son compte. Il y avait notamment la rumeur confirmée de la grossesse de son second. Et le fait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été réprimandé pour l'issue plutôt inappropriée de leur mission était une nouvelle surprise pour lui.

A son poste précédent sur la côte Est, le Général en fonction n'avait pas la réputation ni les états de service du Général Hammond et pourtant il aurait sérieusement blâmé ses subalternes s'il les avait surpris à parcourir les couloirs côte à côte avec ce 'il ne savait quoi' d'intimité évident entre eux. Peut-être était-ce d'autant plus flagrant pour lui du fait qu'il était nouveau et n'avait pas encore l'habitude de détourner les yeux ?

Il voyait souvent le colonel Jack O'Neill se balader d'un couloir à l'autre sans but précis, mais jamais la jeune femme blonde qui l'accompagnait n'avait semblé aussi décidée à le convaincre de quitter la base…

– Ce n'est pas un artéfact quelconque, mon colonel. Il produit une source d'énergie conséquente et aucune des données récoltées par le capitaine Lewis ne peut réellement l'expliquer, insista-t-elle, le regard suppliant.

– SG4 repartira là-bas dans deux jours. Il n'y a rien d'urgent, Carter.

Ils avaient pris leur service depuis une heure et Jack la soupçonnait fort d'avoir utilisé ce laps de temps pour chercher toutes les planètes que SG1 pourrait bien visiter aujourd'hui, ce qui n'était définitivement pas son job. Il y avait des gens bien moins intelligents que Carter pour s'occuper des plannings.

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, Jack laissa ses pas le mener naturellement vers le bureau de Daniel. Sam n'abandonna pas son discours, essayant de rallier l'archéologue à sa cause. En vain : l'artéfact alien n'avait pas servi d'écritoire à une peuplade passionnante et contrairement au colonel, il lisait ses mémos. Il était parfaitement au courant de la raison qui poussait son amie à vouloir les éloigner de la base pour la journée.

– Sam, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, dit-il d'un ton faussement rassurant.

Ce n'était peut-être pas très gentil de sa part mais il espérait juste que ça les fasse sortir de son bureau plus vite : il avait besoin de calme et de concentration pour traduire cet ostracon et il souhaitait l'avoir bien avancé avant l'arrivée de la délégation Tok'ra.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ses espoirs furent réduits à néant. L'alarme de la Porte se mit en route alors qu'ils en étaient toujours au même point. Daniel n'avait pas décrypté trois lignes et Sam n'avait pas réussi à expliquer pourquoi c'était une très mauvaise idée que son supérieur, également le père de son enfant, se retrouve face à son père, ex-Général, très à cheval sur le règlement militaire.

Et ce _n'_était _pas_ un manque de confiance, ni une poussée d'hormones.

C'était… du bon sens.

& & & & &

Si Sam avait eu le moindre doute sur le fait qu'annoncer aujourd'hui sa grossesse imminente à son père était un mauvais calcul, les nouvelles que celui-ci apportait avec lui la convainquirent complètement.

Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. Bien qu'ayant annoncé sa visite, Selmac – le symbiote avait pris la parole juste après les salutations – considérait qu'ils avaient devant eux peu de temps, et beaucoup à accomplir… Heru'ur et Apophis allaient se rencontrer et il fallait à tout prix empêcher une alliance entre eux de se conclure.

Après avoir expliqué avec la verve habituelle des Tok'ras l'importance capitale de cette mission, Selmac fit place à Jacob, et devant le regard confiant de son père, la jeune femme se sentit encore plus nerveuse. Elle entendit à peine la remarque de Jack sur l'absence de Teal'c, parti sur Chulac rassembler les rebelles Jaffas.

L'ex-Général donna plus de détails sur le lieu de rencontre des deux Goa'ulds et instantanément, en entendant le mot « champ de mines », le cœur de Sam se mit à battre plus vite. Elle était désormais certaine qu'elle ne dirait rien aujourd'hui. Tant pis si lors de sa prochaine visite, l'enfant était né, ou qu'il avait un an, voir deux. Son père allait manœuvrer un Teltac au milieu d'un champ de mines… et Jack serait dans ce Teltac. Ainsi que Daniel. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre la vie de ses coéquipiers en danger en le déconcentrant inutilement. Même avec Selmac pouvant aider.

Elle avait déjà été plus que claire sur son désir de ne pas élever son enfant seule.

– J'ai besoin des compétences de Daniel pour traduire les symboles Tobin, conclut Jacob Carter bien loin d'imaginer le combat intérieur que menait sa fille pour garder un visage neutre.

L'archéologue confirma que c'était possible. Il lui faudrait seulement rassembler plusieurs ouvrages sur le langage phénicien. Il en avait déjà plusieurs en tête.

– Et de Sam, évidemment, poursuivit Jacob avec un sourire fier, afin de réinitialiser la mine. Nous ne savons pas exactement à quoi nous attendre, une fois la mine à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Un silence lourd lui répondit cette fois et Sam se tendit. Au regard que lui lançait le général, elle comprit qu'il lui laissait la liberté d'annoncer à son père son état mais elle ignorait au juste si c'était une faveur qu'il lui faisait ou s'il refusait de révéler à son ami ce qu'il avait laissé se produire sous son commandement.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent également ceux de Jack qui, à sa façon, lui rappelait qu'elle ne pouvait _en aucun cas_, faire la mission avec eux, même pour éviter de décevoir son père. Mais comme promis, il la laissait s'en occuper.

Pensant alléger l'atmosphère, Jacob Carter précisa que le colonel était le bienvenu s'il voulait… 'superviser' le tout.

Il était clair à l'attitude de celui-ci qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il en serait autrement, même si Sam, présentement, n'aurait pas été fâchée du contraire… Cependant il restait un léger détail à régler et choisissant de s'adresser directement à Hammond, elle l'assura qu'elle brieferait le docteur Whitecker pour la mission.

Son père ouvrait la bouche pour insister quand Hammond décréta le briefing terminé et envoya tout le monde vaquer à ses occupations jusqu'au départ, moins d'une heure plus tard.

– Major Carter, peut-être pourriez-vous escorter votre père jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Sa directive n'avait rien d'une suggestion. Son regard était lourd de sens, et le « A vos ordres » qui sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme fut aussi ferme que possible.

Le fait que son père insiste pour que ce soit elle et personne d'autre prouvait à quel point la mission était périlleuse et à quel point il comptait sur elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se sentait coupable à l'idée de ne pas être présente pour son équipe et elle sentait à nouveau la morsure de la culpabilité l'envahir.

Hank Whitecker était un scientifique plus que compétent. Il était même brillant. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle ne devait pas. Le stress était mauvais pour le bébé.

Tous se levèrent machinalement quand le Général Hammond quitta la pièce mais seul Daniel lui emboita le pas. Sam vit que son père attendait des explications et elle convainquit d'un sourire Jack qu'elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de lui maintenant. Quand il partit vers les vestiaires vérifier les équipements et la laissa seule avec l'homme qui lui avait donné le jour, elle ne l'aima que d'autant plus, parce qu'il la laissait gérer ça.

– Que se passe-t-il, Sam ? As-tu été sanctionnée ? Es-tu malade ?

– Non, rassure-toi. Je vais bien et je suis toujours membre de SG-1 ; je suis simplement… retirée des missions off-world pour un certain temps.

La salle de briefing n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir cette conversation. Sam et son père marchèrent côte à côte un moment, le temps de trouver une pièce vide, dans laquelle le major s'engouffra, plus crispée que jamais. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, se rappela-t-elle…

Ca jouait en sa faveur. Sam n'était toujours pas décidée à parler de Jack à son père.

– Papa… je te demande de rester calme. Il s'est opéré… certains changements dans ma vie dernièrement.

– Nous nous sommes vus le mois dernier…

Oui, ça, elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier, c'était le mois dernier que Jack et Teal'c avaient été pris au piège dans ce chasseur de la mort trafiqué par Apophis. Et c'était juste après qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte… La preuve qu'en l'espace de quatre semaines, l'existence de quelqu'un pouvait être complètement modifiée.

– Je… J'en suis plutôt heureuse, vraiment. Je te demande de ne pas en faire tout un plat. L'important pour le moment est de se concentrer sur la rencontre entre Heru'ur et Apophis.

– Sam. Parle clairement, je ne te suis pas. Qu'est-ce que tu–

– J'attends un enfant.

Le choc, elle s'y attendait et comme prévu, il se lut sur le visage de son père. Même Selmac n'aurait pu atténuer ça. Il était surpris par la nouvelle et d'un certain côté, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle était censée être célibataire et se consacrer totalement à son travail. C'est en tout cas l'image qu'elle donnait à son père, ainsi qu'à tous ceux avec qui elle travaillait.

Il ignorait qu'elle avait quelqu'un. Et évidemment, la première question concerna le 'quelqu'un'. S'était-elle fiancée et mariée depuis sa dernière visite ? Ou lui cachait-elle cette histoire depuis des mois, voire des années ?

– Non pour le mariage, mais je suis bel et bien en couple.

Malgré son sourire sincère en songeant à Jack et à combien elle était heureuse d'être avec lui, elle était toujours tendue. Elle aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Se justifier face à son père restait pénible, même à son âge car elle ne tenait pas à le décevoir. Elle avait vraiment un problème avec cette idée. Depuis la mort de sa mère, et considérant sa relation quasiment inexistante avec son frère, elle s'était résignée à n'avoir plus que lui…

Les yeux de son père exprimaient plus de méfiance que de joie. Elle se persuada de ne pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, c'était sa faute à elle s'il ne pouvait pas appréhender toute la situation. Il n'avait que la moitié des éléments en mains, et il était sans doute inquiet pour sa carrière ainsi que sur la rapidité avec laquelle tout s'était enchainé…

S'il savait que c'était Jack O'Neill…

Non, elle ne dirait rien de plus. Elle consentit juste à lui assurer qu'il rencontrerait après la mission 'l'homme assez proche de sa fille pour lui faire un enfant mais pas assez pour l'épouser en bonne et due forme'.

Et d'une certaine façon, elle ne mentait pas.

& & & & &

Jack n'avait rien dit quand Sam lui avait collé Whitecker. Elle était, après tout, plus compétente pour décider qui était capable de recalibrer une mine interstellaire. Et si le scientifique s'était montré jusqu'ici compétent, Jack se retenait de plus en plus de le larguer dans l'espace en même temps que la mine.

– Non, mon colonel ! Je suis désolée… C'est au dessus de mes forces ! répétait le membre honoraire de SG1, plus pâle que la mort, tout en se collant de plus belle à la paroi du Teltac.

Il avait bien voulu s'allonger sous la mine une première fois avec Daniel mais lorsqu'une manœuvre plus complexe avait fait redescendre légèrement l'engin explosif à deux doigts de leurs têtes, Hans Whitecker n'avait plus pensé qu'à sauver sa vie. Il était hors de question qu'il s'approche à nouveau de la mine… Il allait mourir s'il faisait ça.

S'ils tenaient absolument à modifier les paramètres de l'explosif tobin, ils devraient le faire sans lui. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, la panique avait totalement pris possession de son être. Et l'assurance du général Carter, aux commandes du Teltac, n'arriverait pas à lui faire changer d'opinion.

– Le temps presse, docteur, essaya Daniel qui lui-même n'était pas très à l'aise.

Jack le voyait tenir son gros livre sur les phéniciens d'une seule main alors que de l'autre, il maintenait la trappe ouverte. Traduire les inscriptions ne rendait pas la chose plus facile, s'il avait bien compris. Il avait besoin d'une autre paire de mains pour l'aider.

– Je détecte des vaisseaux en approche. On passe en mode furtif, annonça Jacob d'une voix concernée. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe derrière mais faites vite !

Avec un juron, Jack fit la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire et rejoignit l'archéologue sous la mine sphérique inventée par les Tobins. Pas question qu'il laisse Apophis et Heru'ur tailler la bavette et unir leurs forces.

– Bon, et maintenant ? Whitecker, vous avez vingt secondes pour me dire quoi faire sinon croyez moi, vous accompagnerez ce machin truc là dehors !

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le chercheur respirer profondément, essayant de maitriser ses tremblements maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait plus à retourner sous l'engin hautement explosif.

– Il faut tourner la manette centrale… suivant les instructions…

Jack suivit la traduction de Daniel et fit pivoter la commande dans un sens puis un autre. Dès qu'il eut fini, une série de voyants s'allumèrent de façon inquiétante… alors qu'un sinistre compte à rebours se mettait en marche.

– Et merde !

Et lui qui pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire…

– Jacob, on a un problème ! cria-t-il assez fort pour être entendu du cockpit.

A côté de lui, Daniel tournait les pages frénétiquement pour essayer de trouver l'erreur mais il était sûr de sa traduction. Ils avaient bien fait ce qui était écrit ! Il finit par rouler sur le côté, répertoriant tout haut ce qu'il connaissait du peuple phénicien à Whitecker. Jack ne l'écoutait déjà plus. La mine s'était dangereusement rabaissée après le départ de Daniel… Et il songea à Carter restée sur Terre.

Il n'était vraisemblablement pas le seul à y penser…

– Sam aurait su quoi faire, Jack.

Jacob avait parlé dans sa radio et son ton n'avait plus rien d'amical, tout à coup.

Jack avait compris plus tôt, en voyant revenir le Tok'ra de sa conversation avec Sam, que celle-ci n'avait pas tout révélé à son père. Le plus bel indice était qu'il n'avait pas reçu de menace de mort de la part de l'ex-Général. Et que celui-ci n'avait posé aucune question.

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à la merci de son futur beau-père, à moins de vingt centimètres d'une mort certaine, avec les bip encourageants de l'engin explosif qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû essayer de bidouiller, il commençait à comprendre que Jacob Carter avait peut-être simplement attendu de se trouver en position de force pour poser les questions.

– Vous qui la connaissez si bien, vous n'auriez pas une idée du père de son enfant ?

Ca faisait plus de trois ans qu'il connaissait Jacob Carter, pourtant Jack n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de se retrouver face à Jacob Carter dans son rôle de père. Il avait vraiment bien choisi son moment !

Un coup d'œil à Daniel lui apprit qu'il n'aurait aucun soutien de ce côté-là, les deux hommes étaient trop occupés à parler entre eux pour prendre conscience de ce qui se jouait pour les deux officiers. Au-dessus de Jack la mine fit une embardée sur la gauche avant de revenir pile au niveau de son visage, se rapprochant de lui de quelques centimètres encore.

– … Jacob ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ?

Il réalisa après coup que sa phrase n'était pas autant chargée en sarcasmes qu'il l'aurait voulu. Pour l'amour du ciel, l'homme n'était pas idiot !

Mais où était Selmac quand on avait besoin d'elle ?!

– Jack ! s'écria soudain Daniel. Tournez trois fois vers la droite puis quatre vers la gauche. Et encore deux vers la droite !

Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes au compte à rebours… mais c'était la bonne combinaison. Jack se remit à respirer sans avoir eu conscience d'avoir précédemment retenu son souffle. La mine s'éleva de quelques centimètres et il se dépêcha de sortir de ce piège. Il écouta à peine les explications de l'archéologue comme quoi les Phéniciens n'avaient pas de zéro à leur système métrique.

Il se foutait de tout ça.

Jacob Carter n'était pas heureux qu'il sorte avec sa fille et c'était compréhensible. Mais il fallait qu'il se contrôle car il ne le laisserait pas mettre leur vie en danger, ni faire de la peine à sa fille. Il savait que si Jacob ne les acceptait pas, ça blesserait Carter.

Et maintenant qu'il avait le droit de le faire ouvertement, il ne laisserait plus personne blesser Carter.

& & & & &

_Ma toute petite fille…_

_Elle n'a plus rien d'une petite fille, Jacob. Elle est adulte. Elle a l'âge de donner la vie,_ souffla dans sa tête la voix de sa fidèle amie.

_Elle aurait pu trouver mieux que lui. Son supérieur ! Toute sa carrière va être entachée_ _par cette liaison ! _

Selmac, au lieu de lui répondre, fit ressortir de sa mémoire, pour le détromper, tous les moments qu'il avait préféré ne pas voir. De l'échange de regard au sourire étincelant de sa fille, qu'elle semblait n'adresser qu'à cet homme…

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu si heureuse ?

Qu'est ce qui le dérangeait le plus ? Qu'elle ait enfreint le règlement, malgré l'éducation qu'elle avait eue ? Jack lui avait fait comprendre en peu de mots que l'enfant avait été conçu lors de cette satanée mission dans les souterrains. Cette mission de quatre mois, pendant laquelle ils ne se souvenaient plus être militaires… Ca n'avait que confirmé ses soupçons.

Mais ils étaient en couple. Et d'après l'attitude de l'homme quand il lui avait suggéré de faire de sa fille une honnête femme, il était clair que l'opposition ne venait pas de son côté. Sa fille était têtue… Il le savait.

Ils étaient tous sortis du Teltac, récupérant Teal'c qui était en mauvais état, et ce Jaffa, Terok, qui l'avait aidé à quitter le vaisseau d'Heru'ur. Daniel Jackson encoda les symboles. Le vortex se stabilisa et ils le traversèrent pour rentrer sur Terre.

Sam les attendait dans la salle de contrôle, inquiète. L'apparition de son père ne la calma pas, remarqua t il. Elle ne se détendit qu'en voyant Jack O'Neill sortir indemne du vortex.

Alors Jacob fit ce que Selmac le poussait à faire ; il regarda. Il regarda vraiment, sans œillères.

Rien dans leur attitude l'un envers l'autre n'était équivoque, bien sûr. Ils se comportaient professionnellement. Mais dans leur façon de marcher côte à côte, on pouvait déjà voir la différence. Il se souciait d'elle…

Karen l'avait prévu, alors que Sam n'était encore qu'une enfant, qu'un jour leur petite fille lui préférerait un autre homme, et qu'il aurait du mal à ce moment-là de se laisser supplanter. Honnêtement, il ne s'était jamais inquiété. Aucun des petits amis que Sam leur avait ramené à la maison n'aurait été susceptible de ravir le cœur de sa fille. Pas très longtemps, en tout cas. Elle était trop intelligente, trop maligne pour eux.

Mais aujourd'hui, il commençait à se dire que sa femme avait eu raison. Il était dans l'ordre des choses qu'une fille se trouve un mari et fonde sa propre famille. Que ce soit un militaire, plus vieux qu'elle, avec un lourd passé n'empêchait pas Jack d'être un homme bien, il le savait. Ils s'étaient choisis, tous les deux, depuis bien avant ces derniers mois.

Et s'il aurait aimé qu'elle se concentre sur son travail quelques années encore avant de penser à tout ça, il se rendait à l'évidence.

Elle avait l'air heureuse.

FIN

**Le prochain se passera en dehors de la base et s'intitulera _Bittersweet October_**.

**Il n'est pas encore écrit mais avec vos encouragements, j'espère pouvoir m'y mettre..**.


	4. Bittersweet October

_Puisqu'une beta, ce n'est pas seulement la fille qui corrige les fautes d'orthographe et vous botte les fesses quand vous commencez à trainer dans la publication, mais qu'elle peut aller jusqu'à vous réconcilier avec votre propre fic en écrivant elle-même le prochain chapitre... voici Bittersweet October, écrit entièrement par **Ellana-san**. _

_Je n'ai pas peur de dire qu'elle l'a écrit exactement comme je l'avais rêvé. Ainsi, cet OS s'inclut parfaitement dans la série d'OS menant à la naissance de l'enfant de Sam et Jack._

_J'espère que vous n'aurez pas tout oublié de la fic. Toutes mes excuses pour la longueur des publications. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'avoir autant de mal à écrire sur Stargate cet été ni que Sam mettrait autant de temps à accoucher. Vos reviews m'ont fait bien plaisir et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cet OS que moi-même j'ai eu à le découvrir. _

**Bittersweet October**

« Jaaaack… » protesta Sam un sourire aux lèvres quand les doigts du militaire remontèrent un peu trop près de son genou et de la zone chatouilleuse qui s'y trouvait. C'était sa dernière découverte en date et son amusement de la journée.

Avec un petit rire, Jack reposa sagement ses mains au niveau des mollets. Sans même lever les yeux de son magazine, Sam tourna la page. Elle ne cherche toutefois pas à réprimer le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

Le canapé du Colonel était confortable, les Simpson prodiguaient un agréable bruit de fond et il y avait un pot de glace à la vanille à portée de main. Etalée de tout son long sur le sofa, les jambes passées par-dessus celle de Jack, elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Les nausées avaient enfin disparu et elle avait récemment développé une addiction pour la vanille. Tout était bon à prendre, comme en témoignait le pot de glace ouvert et les différents paquets de gâteau parfum vanillé…

Si elle n'avait pas, au départ, était convaincue qu'un 'week-end farniente' pour reprendre les termes de Jack l'aurait satisfaite, elle était désormais plus que certaine qu'un peu de détente était ce qu'il lui fallait. Et bien qu'elle soit un peu moins à l'aise chez le Colonel que chez elle… Et bien, elle aimait bien la maison de Jack. C'était convivial et chaleureux. Tout ce que sa propre demeure n'était pas.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier, cet après-midi ? » demanda-t-il tandis que le générique de fin défilait sur l'écran.

Un vague coup d'œil à la télé apprit à Sam qu'il y avait encore trois épisodes qui arrivaient, elle abaissa son magazine et tenta de déterminer s'il proposait ça parce qu'il avait envie de bouger ou parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle s'ennuie. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle décida que la deuxième raison était la bonne et elle lui sourit.

« Non, ça va. » haussa-t-elle légèrement les épaules. « C'est… agréable de ne pas courir partout pour changer. »

Et elle avait encore une bonne moitié du magazine offert par Janet à parcourir. Elle avait déjà corné quelques pages mais elle voulait l'avis de Jack. Le mobilier de chambre d'enfant n'était pas réellement son point fort et elle avait privilégié ce qui lui plaisait à ce qui serait véritablement rentable.

« Sûre ? » insista-t-il et Sam acquiesça avant de se remettre à sa comparaison des différents berceaux. C'était un peu tôt pour se préoccuper de ça mais… elle avait des envies subites en ce moment. Jack, les glaces à la vanille, Jack, des gâteaux vanillés, Jack, nettoyer sa voiture de fond en comble, Jack, trouver des meubles pour le bébé…

Bart apparut sur l'écran, lé générique démarra et les mains de Jack recommencèrent à caresser distraitement ses jambes. Sam lâcha un soupir de contentement. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être aussi satisfaite en ne faisant rien mais voilà, elle l'était.

« Notre bébé sera un fan inconditionnel des Simpson… » décida Jack et Sam tenta réprimer la vague d'émotions qui montait toujours en elle quand elle l'entendait dire 'notre bébé' avec tant de tendresse. Foutues hormones. « Il n'y a pas de meubles Homer, Bart ou Maggie là dedans ? »

« Il n'y aura pas de meubles Simpson ou de papier peint Simpson. » conclut Sam avec ce qu'elle espérait être fermeté.

« Allez, Carter… » plaisanta-t-il. « Je suis sûr que le bébé adorera les Simpson. »

Sourire aux lèvres, elle secoua la tête.

« Peut-être mais ça jurerait avec la couleur de mes murs. » contra-t-elle, toute fière de son argument.

Elle déchanta un peu quand Jack reprit, un peu plus sérieux que précédemment.

« On n'a jamais vraiment parlé de où le bébé allait vivre, Sam. » remarqua-t-il. « Ou toi. Ou moi, d'ailleurs. »

C'était exact. C'était tout à fait exact et c'était une grande question. Le genre qui impliquait beaucoup de réflexion et possiblement plus de glace. Heureusement pour elle, le balbutiement incohérent qui lui fit office de réponse fut avalé par la sonnette.

Jack fronça les sourcils et elle replia ses jambes pour qu'il puisse se lever.

« Daniel et Teal'c. » supposa-t-il. Il avait été question que leurs amis passent dans la soirée mais il était possible qu'ils aient débarqué avec quelques heures d'avance…

Laissant à Jack le soin d'aller ouvrir la porte, Sam se redressa et balança sans cérémonie le magazine sur la table basse, s'amusant du contraste qu'offrait _'Tout pour le bébé à naître !_' avec les différents boitiers de Dvds enterrés sous les divers emballages de gâteaux. Et dire que tout avait été relativement bien rangé quand elle avait débarqué la veille…

La conversation qui se jouait dans le couloir était inaudible pour elle mais elle s'étonna que Jack tarde tant à faire entrer leurs amis. Curieuse –elle pouvait désormais blâmer sa grossesse pour ce petit défaut- elle se pencha légèrement jusqu'à avoir une vue nette de la porte d'entrée.

Le langage corporel du Colonel l'alarma et elle repassa immédiatement en mode militaire. Elle ne voyait toujours pas le visiteur mais Jack s'était tendu. Ses épaules étaient contractées, son expression était accueillante mais figée et la façon dont ses doigts pianotaient sur la poignée de porte indiquait qu'il était nerveux.

Elle envisageait de se trouver une arme, juste au cas où, quand il s'effaça finalement avec un sourire pour permettre à la mystérieuse personne d'entrer.

« Viens. » invita-t-il gentiment. Une sorte de tendresse résiduelle dans sa voix et Sam se détesta de lui en vouloir pour ça. Particulièrement quand elle réalisa que son interlocutrice n'était personne d'autre que son ex-femme. C'était totalement irrationnel mais elle aurait souhaité qu'il garde ce genre d'émotions pour elle et leur bébé. Pas pour Sara.

Sam se leva poliment, se forçant à contrôler les virevoltes de sentiments que ses hormones provoquaient. Jack avait aimé Sara, ils avaient été mariés, ils avaient eu un enfant et elle pouvait honnêtement dire que si son ex-femme n'avait plus compté pour lui, Sam ne l'aurait pas autant aimé. Parce c'était Jack… Il était comme ça. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Il n'empêche qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise…

« Euh… Bonjour. » offrit-t-elle à la nouvelle venue, quand celle-ci pénétra dans le salon, en tendant la main.

Sara la serra sans masquer l'étonnement qui flasha sur son visage.

« Bonjour. » répondit la femme tandis que Jack lançait des présentations tout aussi maladroites qu'inutiles. Elles savaient très bien qui était l'autre. Deux pans de sa vie qui n'auraient jamais dû se croiser mais qui pourtant se superposaient aujourd'hui.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux trois et Sam passa en revue toute sorte d'excuses pour pouvoir s'éclipser. Ce fut Sara qui brisa finalement le malaise en se raclant la gorge.

« Je ne vais pas vous déranger très longtemps. » déclara-t-elle. « J'ai juste besoin de ta signature, Jack. »

Le militaire hocha lentement la tête et prit les papiers que Sara venait de sortir de son sac avec hésitation. Sentant probablement le regard insistant de Sam, Jack lui adressa un sourire tendu.

« Ce sont les papiers du divorce. » expliqua-t-il pour son second. « On n'avait jamais vraiment… officialisé la chose et j'ai pensé que… Enfin… étant donné que… »

_Qu'elle était enceinte. _

Sam comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas prononcer ces mots là devant Sara. Un ange prénommé Charlie passa dans la pièce…

Son ex-femme n'était pas au courant, réalisa-t-elle une seconde plus tard, quand les yeux de Sara se posèrent sur le magazine qu'elle avait si négligemment posé en évidence, avant de remonter vers le ventre de Sam. Un flash douloureux passa dans le regard de la femme mais elle ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes difficultés que Jack à énoncer les choses comme elles étaient.

« Félicitations. » offrit Sara, un peu sèchement. Mais pas par ressentiment, rancœur ou envie, devina Sam. Par souffrance.

Brusquement, son cœur saigna pour cette femme et elle comprit nettement plus vivement ce que perdre Charlie avait pu être pour eux deux, mais plus particulièrement pour Sara. Elle qui avait tellement hésité avant d'accepter cette vie qui grandissait en elle n'imaginait plus la perdre maintenant. Ce bébé était à elle, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang et le produit de son amour… Perdre ça…

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle dût détourner la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard doux-amer de Sara ou celui, inquiet, de Jack. Ravalant son chagrin en même temps que la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge, elle s'humecta la lèvre.

« Merci. » répondit-elle difficilement, avant de prendre une inspiration et de croiser les yeux de son supérieur. « Je vais vous laisser… J'ai… des courses à faire. »

Le mensonge était piteux mais elle sentait que Jack allait clore un bout de sa vie et qu'il avait besoin de discuter avec Sara pour ça. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette conversation là.

« Ravie de vous avoir revu. » dit-elle sincèrement à Sara, avant d'attraper sa veste, d'enfiler ses chaussures et de se sauver.

L'air frais du mois d'octobre lui fit du bien et elle démarra sa voiture le cœur un peu plus léger. Indécise quant à la destination, elle finit par se garer sur le parking du centre commercial et erra un bon moment dans les différentes boutiques, s'informant des côtés positifs et négatifs des différents berceaux, table à langer et chaise-hautes. Cependant, elle comprit très vite qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire ça sans Jack et elle finit par acheter cette paire de bottes que Cassandra voulait tellement mais que Janet jugeait trop chères.

Elle s'arrêta chez elles sur le chemin du retour, déposant les bottes à une Cassie extatique et bondissante de joie et affrontant sans trembler le regard réprobateur de Janet. Le médecin lui promit de se venger en gâtant le futur bébé aussi honteusement.

Environs deux heures et demie après être partie, elle se gara à nouveau dans l'allée de Jack. La voiture de Sara n'était plus là et elle se sentit coupable d'en être soulagée.

Elle n'hésita pas avant de pousser la porte, sachant que de toute façon, elle ne serait pas verrouillée et pénétra dans la maison.

Jack était à nouveau installé sur le canapé, une bière à la main et des joueurs de hockeys s'agitant sur l'écran sans qu'il y prête la moindre attention. Il éteignit immédiatement la télé quand elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui, un air incertain sur le visage.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle passerait aujourd'hui, Carter. » se défendit-il aussitôt, comme si la présence de Sara était réprouvable.

Sam se força à sourire.

« Elle fait partie de ta vie, Jack. » déclara-t-elle doucement. « Elle en fera toujours partie d'une certaine façon, je peux comprendre ça. »

Dieu, elle pouvait _accepter_ ça.

« Tu es ma vie, maintenant. » contra Jack, les yeux rivés sur le téléviseur éteint. Parce qu'il était incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments autrement que de ce ton détaché ou de dire les choses simplement. Ce n'était pas grave, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. « Toi et le bébé, vous êtes ma vie. »

Et c'était plus qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer de sa part… Une chaleur bienvenue se logea tout près de son cœur et l'envie de tout simplement lâcher qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi était presque irrépressible. Seulement cela mettrait un terme à la conversation et elle était presque certaine qu'elle était trop importante pour qu'ils glissent dessus.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que tu dois oublier le reste… » hésita-t-elle. « Que tu dois oublier Sara ou… »

Le prénom refusa de passer ses lèvres. C'était tabou depuis trop longtemps au sein de SG1.

Jack ne réagit pas comme d'habitude quand son fils était évoqué. D'ordinaire, il se repliait sur lui-même, changeait la conversation ou s'énervait. Là, il se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Elle était contente pour moi. » avoua-t-il lentement, prudemment. « Elle a dit que… je le méritais. Je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter. » Avant que Sam ait pu protester, il avait planté son regard dans le sien avec une force féroce. « Mais Dieu sait que je ferais ce qu'il faut pour être à la hauteur, Carter. Je protégerai ce bébé même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire sur cette terre. Je ne perdrais pas un autre enfant. _Jamais_. »

Le terrain était glissant. Très glissant. Le genre de terrain glissant qui en plus avait une pente de quatre-vingt degrés.

« Ce bébé ne sera pas Charlie, Jack. »

Ses mots résonnèrent dans le salon silencieux. Fermes et déterminés. Un peu craintifs aussi. Le sous-entendu sous-jacent très clair : _et je ne suis pas Sara_.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, étudiant avec attention son expression décidée.

« Je sais. » finit-il par lâcher. « Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement que de penser à… Charlie. »

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas prononcé le prénom de son propre fils ?

Sam ne désirait rien d'autre que de l'attirer à elle et lui faire oublier tout ça. Mais ce ne serait pas la chose à faire, elle le savait. Ca pourrait même s'avérer catastrophique parce que…

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. » affirma-t-elle clairement, avant de laisser sa tristesse vis-à-vis de toute la situation prendre le dessus. « Je sais que tu ne le crois pas et que tu te blâmes et que tu t'en veux mais… Mais moi, je _sais_. Je sais que ce n'était pas ta faute et je sais que tu étais un bon père pour Charlie et que tu seras un père fantastique pour cet enfant. Je n'aurais pas voulu d'un autre que toi pour mon bébé, Jack. Aucun autre. »

Voilà, c'était dit.

A sa connaissance, même Daniel n'avait jamais dis les choses avec aussi peu de finesse mais tant pis. C'était dit. Et elle se prépara pour la tempête qu'elle n'avait pas manqué de déclencher en se répétant que le stress était mauvais pour le bébé et qu'en conséquence, elle ne devrait pas attacher d'importance à tout ce que Jack n'allait pas tarder à hurler.

Elle était prête à tout sauf à la gentille invitation à se blottir contre lui. Ce qu'elle fit sans la moindre hésitation.

« Quand j'ai dit que je pensais à Charlie… » commença-t-il avec difficulté. « Oui, je pense à sa… mort, à la façon dont il est mort. J'y pense tous les jours depuis six ans et je continuerai à le faire, mais… je ne pense pas qu'à _ça_. Il avait treize ans, tu sais… Ca fait beaucoup de souvenirs… »

Jamais encore Charlie n'avait été évoqué sur ce ton là. Jack semblait presque serein… Presque… soulagé.

« Parle-moi de lui. » demanda-t-elle, espérant ne pas trop pousser. Mais elle était curieuse. Curieuse de cet enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître mais qu'elle aimait quand même parce qu'il était un bout de Jack.

« Je me rappelle que… quand Sara était enceinte, il passait son temps à la bourrer de coups de pieds. » raconta-t-il doucement. « Et puis elle avait cette fascination pour le poulet. Ca écœure la plupart des femmes à un moment donné mais elle… Elle mangeait du poulet à toutes les sauces et de toutes les manières possibles. On trouvait ça drôle parce que Charlie adorait le poulet quand il était plus grand… Il pouvait en avaler des marmites entières… »

La joue posée contre sa poitrine, Sam se laissa emporter par son récit, imaginant sans difficulté le petit garçon qu'il dépeignait. Ca lui donnait l'étrange envie de pleurer et rire à la fois et elle savait que Jack partageait ce sentiment.

Sa main vint se poser sur son ventre à un moment donner et que le geste soit inconscient ou pas, Sam posa ses propres doigts sur les siens. Elle ferait en sorte que ce bébé sache qui était son grand-frère, elle se le promit.

Même si les souvenirs étaient doux-amers…

FIN

**N'ai-je pas une beta formidable? ^^  
**

**Le prochain OS s'intitule "Sweetest things". Et c'est normalement à moi de reprendre la plume pour l'écrire.**


	5. Sweetest thing

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager à finir cette fic! Elle n'est pas abandonnée.

Sam finira bien par accoucher; c'est une promesse!

**Sweetest thing**

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la Porte sans en éprouver la moindre espèce de reconnaissance.

Si le Grand Manitou de la tribu Kalaritevako ne les avait pas retenus plus de six heures afin de danser autour d'un feu de camp, un sceptre à la main, ils seraient déjà rentrés depuis des lustres. D'une façon légèrement injuste, Jack en tenait rigueur à Daniel et au bleu. Daniel pour s'être contorsionné de manière grotesque, Ryan Mallister pour avoir trouvé ça drôle.

Ils avaient _huit heures_ de retard sur le timing de retour prévu. Ceci n'avait rien de drôle. Ce retard se répercuterait sur le débriefing, le check-up post-mission et évidemment, sur leur week-end... Et tout ça pour quoi ? Un filon de naqqadah si insignifiant qu'il ne suffirait pas à fabriquer le manche pour piloter un X302…

Il était déjà plus de vingt et une heure sur Terre et le soleil de P9R390 avait beau le narguer de ses rayons, il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait raté le seul événement agréable de cette interminable semaine.

– Elle ne vous en voudra pas, Jack, lui assura Daniel en essayant de s'ajuster à sa foulée .

Il haletait déjà sous l'effort qu'il devait faire pour suivre le rythme imposé par le colonel. Ce dernier l'ignora superbement, comme il avait ignoré toutes les tentatives de son ami d'entamer une conversation civilisée depuis leur départ du village kalarite.

La Porte n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, hissée au dessus de ce rocher gigantesque. Le remplaçant du docteur Whitecker, qui avait pour jouer en sa faveur une condition physique impeccable, trottina jusqu'à la grande échelle que Teal'c avait camouflée derrière les bosquets avant de commencer l'exploration. Il la plaça de la façon la moins dangereuse pour l'ascension mais ça n'empêcha pas l'archéologue de blêmir sérieusement à sa vue.

Il n'avait déjà pas aimé follement la descente…

– Mallister, vous passez en premier, ordonna Jack. Ensuite Daniel.

Teal'c se plaça naturellement derrière l'archéologue. Que celui-ci rate un échelon et le Jaffa serait le mieux à même de rattraper la maladresse. La hauteur n'était pas si élevée, à peine six ou sept mètres, cependant la prudence restait de mise.

Quand Jack posa finalement le pied sur le caillou, Daniel entrait les coordonnées. Le regard navré qu'il lui lança témoignait mieux qu'un discours qu'il s'était souvenu de ce que Jack venait de rater.

Mais déjà le vortex s'ouvrait dans son brouhaha familier.

Ils ne trouvèrent personne dans la salle de contrôle sinon le personnel de garde. Il y avait de la lumière dans le bureau du général mais il devait être occupé à une tâche importante car il ne vint les saluer qu'à l'infirmerie, alors qu'ils attendaient d'avoir le feu vert de Janet.

Tout le monde étant fatigué, Hammond décréta, après avoir entendu informellement de la bouche du colonel le rapport de la mission, que le débriefing serait repoussé à lundi matin, huit heures.

– D'ici là, conclut-il, passez un bon week-end !

Jack, passé le dernier entre les mains du médecin, fut le dernier à sortir de l'infirmerie. Le général l'avait attendu et lui apprit sans qu'il ait à lui demander :

– Le major Carter est rentrée tôt. Si je peux me permettre un conseil, Colonel, attendez demain pour aller la voir ...

Il hocha de la tête, pensant en lui-même qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir davantage qu'il s'en voulait déjà.

Novembre était arrivé avec son lot d'évolutions. Le premier coup de pied du bébé, il l'avait manqué en jouant les déménageurs pour un peuple pacifique menacé par les Goa'ulds. La réinstallation sur une planète plus sûre, et sans Porte des Etoiles, avait pris trois jours. Quand ils étaient revenus sur Terre, le ventre de Carter s'était pas mal arrondi. Elle était magnifique, toujours, mais elle avait dû ajuster ses pantalons pour venir travailler à la base.

Jack regrettait de ne pas la voir ce soir. Il hésita un moment à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et se rendre directement chez elle, malgré l'avertissement du général, mais il n'y avait pas été invité et connaissant Carter, son arrivée inopinée pouvait très bien empirer les choses.

Bah au pire, il pouvait toujours lui téléphoner depuis chez lui pour tâter le terrain, non ?

L'humeur guère plus joyeuse qu'en fin de mission, il signa la feuille de sortie et démarra sa voiture. Conduisant en automate, il ne vit pas la Volvo bleue garée en contrebas. La lumière dans l'entrée par contre, il aurait eu du mal à la manquer, même s'il l'avait voulu .

Des chaussures féminines dans le hall, le second jeu de clés posé sur le petit meuble… et dans le salon, une semi-obscurité propice à la dormeuse qui s'était allongée dans le divan.

S'il avait été du genre à prendre garde aux petits détails, il aurait noté qu'ils venaient peut-être bien de faire un nouveau pas dans leur relation vu que Carter se sentait suffisamment à l'aise chez lui pour y séjourner quand il n'y était pas. Seulement, Jack n'était pas comme ça. Il vivait au jour le jour. La vue de sa compagne blottie sous un plaid à la place habituelle où il y callait ses fesses avait de quoi lui rendre toute sa bonne humeur.

Avoir quelqu'un qui l'attend le soir prit soudainement tout son sens.

Il se déchaussa sans bruit, déposa son sac et sa veste dans un coin de la pièce et marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à Carter. Elle n'était pas facile à surprendre, il le savait pour avoir essayé souvent. Par chance, il n'était pas n'importe qui non plus. Il lui restait des réflexes de Black Ops que son âge n'avait pas émoussés.

La télévision était encore allumée mais aucun son aucune image n'en sortait plus. L'économiseur d'écran s'était mis en route, preuve qu'elle regardait un DVD avant de s'endormir.

Jack s'accroupit, émerveillé par les mimiques qu'elle était capable de faire en dormant. Il l'avait souvent observée à la dérobée quand ils passaient la nuit dehors sur telle ou telle planète. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'octroyer le deuxième quart, au moment où son sommeil était suffisamment profond pour que le poids de son regard ne l'éveille pas.

C'était différent maintenant qu'il pouvait la réveiller.

Il avait bien deux trois idées pour lui faire oublier son absence…

– Mmm… Jack ? gémit-elle dans un bâillement. dès qu'elle sentit sa présence.

– Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

A sa plaisanterie, nulle réponse formulée, mais une main qui l'agrippa au col pour l'attirer à elle. S'il n'avait rien contre dévorer ses lèvres pendant qu'elle faisait surface, il stoppa néanmoins le mouvement qu'elle avait initié. Il finit malgré tout par s'allonger sur elle, soutenant son poids sur ses avant-bras, de part et d'autre de sa tête.

– Je vais t'écraser, prévint-il.

Les yeux toujours partiellement clos, elle secoua la tête négativement puis finit par se décaler un rien, lui permettant de s'allonger dans l'espace restreint entre elle et le dossier du canapé. Quelques gesticulations plus tard, le plaid reposait sur le sol à leurs pieds, oublié. Son nez avait retrouvé sa place dans ses cheveux courts et ébouriffés, une main tâtonnant pour se placer contre le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme.

Elle se rendormait déjà.

Jack était en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de la mener vers le lit quand finalement elle sembla renoncer au sommeil. Sa main chercha en aveugle la télécommande, la trouva et remis en marche le DVD mis sur pause. Tout ça sans se détacher une seconde de lui.

Et elle ne referma pas les yeux cette fois-ci.

Par automatisme, Jack avait jeté un œil curieux à l'écran, il ne s'attendait pas à y être scotché.

Il fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Il _fixait_… mais il aurait été bien en peine de raconter ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas un plan de mission en 3D, ni un plan de vol… Impossible, il en avait trop vu pour confondre. Le noir et le blanc, avec toute sa gamme de gris, se mouvaient sur l'écran. _Ca_ bougeait, flottait dans un liquide… Et ce son… Régulier, fort, rapide. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra.

Un mouvement sur l'écran, et il vit des doigts se tendre puis se replier dans un poing très serré. En suivant le minuscule bras, que l'image ne rendait pas toujours très net, il arriva à une tête, une tête qui semblait disproportionnée pour un si petit corps.

Un nez. Il voyait un nez !

Il ne sentit pas Sam unir leurs mains et jouer avec ses doigts tandis qu'elle contemplait, elle aussi, le fruit de leur amour. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il avait déjà les yeux étrangement humides. Sur l'écran, le bébé partit vers l'avant dans un semblant de culbute.

Un pied ! Des orteils… et ces ombres-là, sûrement des ongles.

Toujours pas remis, Jack songea que la technologie avait bien évoluée depuis l'époque où il avait eu Charlie. La deuxième écho n'était à ce moment-là qu'un cliché bizarre où le jeu consistait à trouver la 'tête'.

– J'ai dû la regarder cent fois ce soir et je ne m'en lasse pas, confia Carter en se retournant sur le dos pour voir son visage.

Elle faillit tomber du canapé et se retint à lui. Alors il l'attira dans une étreinte à la hauteur des émotions qui l'assaillaient et sur lesquelles, elle le savait, il n'était pas doué pour mettre des mots.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il quand il réussit enfin à penser à nouveau.

– Elle est en parfaite santé, murmura Sam, extatique.

Et si c'était possible, son sourire s'élargit encore.

– _Elle_ ? _Elle_ comme dans une-

– Une fille, confirma-t-elle en riant.

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement et s'il répondit au baiser, c'était du bout des lèvres, dans la hâte de demander encore :

– On va avoir une fille ? On va vraiment avoir une fille ?

– Il y avait une chance sur deux, Jack, lui rappela-t-elle, soudain déconcertée.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de préférences en ce qui concerne le sexe. Ils s'étaient suffisamment inquiétés que l'enfant se porte bien, avec toutes les épreuves qu'avaient supportées le corps de Sam ces dernières années. Si Jack était déçu… Cette pensée la bloquait. Non, Jack n'était pas déçu d'avoir une fille. Ca ne se pouvait ! On ne vivait plus au Moyen Age, avoir un mâle n'était plus la priorité numéro un.

Tout son côté féministe se révoltait à l'idée qu'il soit déçu.

Et sa tête dût la trahir parce qu'il encadra son visage boudeur et l'emporta dans un baiser dévastateur. Ensuite il s'esclaffa, sourit et l'embrassa encore.

– On va avoir une fille, dit-il, les yeux plus humides qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Après plus de trois mois de relation intime et presque cinq ans d'une amitié indéfectible, Sam se targuait de connaître tous ses sourires, mais celui-ci était nouveau. C'était du bonheur, du bonheur à l'état pur et ça grisa la jeune femme, oubliant d'un coup toutes ses inquiétudes. Elle se laissa aller à sa chaleur, à sa force, sa joie… Dans le salon continuaient de battre fortes et rapides les pulsations du cœur de leur fille, enregistrées dans l'après-midi.

Le rendez-vous chez le docteur Chadwick qu'il avait manqué.

Ce n'était pas grave, finalement.

C'était de ce moment-ci dont elle voulait se souvenir toute sa vie. Là, blottie contre lui, leur fille nichée en son sein, oui, c'était ça le bonheur. Elle était bien d'accord.

Oo°oOo°oO

Plus tard, dans son lit à lui en passe de devenir le leur, ils se retrouvèrent incapables de trouver le sommeil. Respirant dans le calme de la chambre, Jack avait le regard perdu dans les lattes du plafond, pendant que sa main droite remontait le bras nu de la jeune femme, faisant naître sur sa peau de délicieux frissons.

– Maggie O'Neill, ça sonne plutôt bien… réessaya-t-il malicieusement.

– J'y mets mon veto, déclara Carter tout de go.

En se retournant, elle remonta sur eux drap et couverture. Connaissant sa préférence pour la fraîcheur, elle garda une très grande partie de la couverture pour elle seule. Elle se perdit ensuite dans ses propres pensées, bien loin du problème 'prénom'. Cassie, en tant que future marraine auto-attitrée, était en train depuis deux mois de dresser une liste de plus de deux cent prénoms jugés acceptables selon ses propres critères d'adolescente. Une autre liste, plus longue encore, consignait les prénoms qui n'avaient aucune chance de trouver grâce à ses yeux ni à ceux d'aucun parent soucieux du bien-être de son bébé.

Elle n'avait pas encore téléphoné à la jeune fille pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, voulant en réserver la primeur à Jack. Le fait de connaître le sexe allait surement permettre de raccourcir les listes, songea-t-elle, amusée par le zèle de celle qu'elle aimait déjà comme sa propre fille.

– Je pensais vraiment que ce serait un garçon… murmura-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle parlait tout haut.

Quand elle en prit conscience, elle se mordit les lèvres de dépit. Ca n'était pas exactement sorti comme elle l'aurait souhaité… Ne désirant surtout pas qu'il se méprenne comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, elle essaya de corriger le tir.

– Ca aurait été sûrement plus simple avec un garçon, expliqua-t-elle. Je… J'étais une petite fille vraiment difficile.

– Toi ? _Vraiment_ ? sourit-il pour relever l'incongruité de la situation.

Elle était bien tentée de lui arracher ce sourire railleur. Elle était sûre que lui, avait été un enfant turbulent comme jamais. Mais à un garçon, on pardonnait plus facilement un caractère aventureux ou bagarreur. C'était un fait injuste mais vrai. Et puis, un garçon criait rarement au visage de sa mère qu'elle lui faisait honte et qu'il la détestait… Ou le faisait-il ?

Acheter des livres sur la psychologie enfantine, nota-t-elle dans un coin actif de son cerveau.

Elle avait passé les dix premières années de sa vie à rendre la vie impossible à ses parents par ses nombreuses idées et 'expériences' et elle n'avait eu que guère de temps, arrivée à l'adolescence, pour essayer de les faire oublier. Sa mère lui avait été arrachée trop vite pour ça, la laissant avec encore plus de colère. Et encore plus de bêtises à faire pour se venger de son père.

Ce même père qui avait toujours dit que l'élever elle lui avait semblé deux fois plus fatiguant que pour son frère…

– J'espère être à la hauteur, soupira-t-elle soudain épuisée face à la tâche à accomplir.

Les bras de Jack se resserrèrent autour d'elle et elle s'installa pour dormir.

Ce qu'il répondit ensuite, elle ne s'en souvint pas.

**FIN**

Prochain OS: _Concerns_.**  
**


End file.
